Jeu de Regards, Jeu de Passion
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Ils n'auraient jamais dû être séparés pour ce meeting. Que sont ces regards et ces sourires en coin? Ce nouveau sentiment inconnu? France et Angleterre, laissés seuls dans leur imagination, se laissent aller à un jeu dangereux et passionnel. One-Shot écrit pour le Neuvième Défi de la Ficotheque Ardente: La Séduction


_**La Séduction**_

**Bonjour et Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà pour un One-Shot France-Angleterre! C'est un nouveau défi proposé par la Ficotheque Ardente, dont je vous joint ici-bas les consignes.**

**Et... je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...**

**Bah j'espère être dans le thème et pas en hors-sujet total! XD**

**Bonne lecture, mes canards en sucre (qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom, encore...?)!**

**Citation :**

" _La séduction suprême n'est pas d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'est de les faire soupçonner_."

Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly

**Contraintes :**

Faîtes-les se séduire en 1500 mots maximum.

Mots interdits : Beauté, charme, aisance, qualité (bon, on peut dire qu'ils font chier à nous interdire les mots qu'on est le plus tenté de mettre è.é)

Mots imposés : Bagou (oui, moi aussi, j'ai découvert l'existence de ce mot), crispé, brillants, défaut

* * *

Les yeux d'Arthur se levèrent, croisant ceux de Francis, et les quatre orbes se verrouillèrent.

Allemagne, toujours à fliquer tout le monde pendant les réunions, les avait séparés, car ils étaient trop bruyant lorsqu'on les laissait côte-à-côte, finissant immanquablement par se disputer et parfois se battre. Disait-il. Disaient-ils tous. Pourtant ce n'était pas leur faute, c'était l'habitude, l'envie, la colère, tout sauf leur volonté propre. Ils ne méritaient pas pareille punition. Mais les voilà face-à-face autour de cette immense table ronde, en symétrie parfaite.

Ils se sentaient bizarres. Bizarres. Si bizarre.

Pour une fois, il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Ni conflit, ni insulte, ni bagarre. Rien. Juste des regards et des pensées. C'était dur. Plutôt que cinq mètres, on les avait séparés de 1000 ans d'histoire presque commune. Et c'était… bizarre. Tellement bizarre.

Ils se sentaient nus, perdus, et la seule chose à laquelle ils parvenaient à se raccrocher était cet échange de regard. Etrange échange. Bizarre.

Allemagne n'avait pas fait exprès, il n'en savait rien mais il était coupable. Il avait brisé leur quotidien, une vieille habitude entre eux sur laquelle ils s'étaient silencieusement mis d'accord. Chaque trimestre, ils allaient au meeting en sachant qu'ils se trouveraient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, prêts à discuter chaque argument, à se battre bec et ongles pour défendre leurs chères idées. Les sièges étaient réservés. Ils étaient pour eux. Eux deux. Eux deux qui devaient être côte-à-côte !

Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas comme d'habitude ?

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Bizarre.

Arthur était cruellement mal à l'aise. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les inepties que proférait son ancienne colonie, causant assurément de la perfection de ses robots, héros ou qui-sait quelle autre invention dont on se passerait bien volontiers.

Puis le regard brulant de Francis sur lui n'arrangeait rien.

Il lui montrait qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. C'était un regard qui disait tout, un regard fécond, plein de paroles et de sentiments. Arthur se sentait tellement plus important dans ces prunelles bleutées. Si Francis ressentait bien la même chose que lui, il devait être au cœur des réflexions de son vis-à-vis. Oui, Francis ne pensait actuellement qu'à lui, uniquement lui. Etrange.

Etrange ce sentiment de flatterie, de reconnaissance. Ô combien ça lui plaisait !

Il envoya un léger sourire odieux à son voisin d'outre-mer. Et son sourire fut rendu dans les formes. Personne ne les voyait, tout le monde s'en fichait, trop concentré sur le débat dont ils ignoraient le sujet. Ils étaient seuls, en huit clos avec leur sourire.

Francis sentait qu'il excitait l'intérêt d'Arthur, qui se crispait d'attente et de désir dans son siège. Il le voyait dans la verdure de son regard. Il voyait ces pupilles rire et jouir.

Puis il y eut la tentation.

Il y eut des paroles vides de sens prononcées par les autres Nations, ne pensant qu'à leur économie et à leur intérêt personnel, rien d'honnête, juste une immense tromperie, un festival de mensonge, un bagou informe et monstrueux qui noyait la pièce. Répugnant. Et si loin d'eux.

Mais au-delà de ça, la tentation se glissait sans honte. Une envie subite qui persistait.

Pousser à bout cette envie. Ce désir. Voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Comprendre. Voilà tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Tester. L'autre. Se tester. Jouer. Jouer avec le danger.

Francis se mordit la lèvre, sans jamais, jamais, briser leur échange de regard. Son geste eu un écho chez son complice. Arthur sembla soupirer d'envie, comme un enfant à qui on refuse une sucrerie. Francis était la sucrerie, Arthur l'enfant. Mais l'inverse était également vrai. Ils voulaient se goûter. Se croquer à pleines dents.

Non, sa lèvre ne souffrait pas, elle se laisserait mordre sans mot-dire jusqu'à ce que ce soit Arthur qui vienne la mordre. Ce dernier, se reculant sur le dossier de sa chaise, faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, ce petit sourire odieux d'enfant espiègle. Si seulement il pouvait se prendre une bonne fessée déculottée…

Oh oui…

Arthur avait amené son stylo à ses lèvres, et il le mordillait, ou le léchait, qu'en savait-il ? C'était juste le chemin tout tracé vers l'érotisme. Le plastique s'enfonçait encore plus. Doux. Dur. Alors que les prunelles vertes brillaient d'excitation face au danger de cette tentation.

Francis voulait autre chose que ce stylo entre ces lèvres rosées, bien entendu, puisqu'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même et ne pas nier ce sentiment plaisant qui naissait au creux de son cœur. Arthur le faisait exprès. Il lui montrait de quoi il était capable.

Et de quoi était-il bien capable ? Juste pour une envie étrange qui sortait de nulle part.

Francis se sentait quelque peu perdu entre ses désirs et sa réflexion, peu certain du tournant que prenaient les choses. Lui aussi, pourtant, voulait se laisser aller, se laisser convaincre que cette distance ne faisait que les rapprocher. Etait-ce raisonnable ?

Et puis merde ! pensa-t-il.

Il se lécha les lèvres dans un sourire plus grand encore que celui d'auparavant, ce qui étonna son compère qui se redressa un peu plus dans son siège, impatient de ce qui allait suivre. Leur jeu était pleinement lancé. Allaient-ils craquer ? En plein meeting ?

Les doigts du français remontèrent doucement vers sa cravate, qu'il desserra jusqu'à la retirer, prétextant auprès d'Espagne, son nouveau voisin, qu'il étouffait de cette sensation d'étranglement, ce qui n'était pas complètement mensonger si la tension sexuelle qui se baladait entre Arthur et lui pouvait effectivement être appelée « étouffement ».

Le joyeux retournement de situation plut à l'anglais, qui reposa sagement le stylo devant lui, comme s'il voulait passer pour quelqu'un de sage et d'angélique, mais il préféra plutôt dégrafer sans remords le bouton le plus haut de sa chemise blanche. Sa veste de costume, sans manche, était assez pratique puisqu'il n'y avait que trois boutons, qui de plus étaient assez bas. Donc, ôter un bouton de sa chemise revenait à dévoiler l'ensemble de ses clavicules de son plexus solaire sans pour autant retirer sa veste. Rester discret mais sexy.

Oui, ça plaisait à Francis.

Il voulait mettre sa main sur cette gorge palper son rythme cardiaque, puis glisser contre sa poitrine, dans une caresse volatile.

S'ils commençaient à se déshabiller en plein meeting, ils allaient créer un incident diplomatique avec le reste du monde. Amusant mais dangereux. Ils n'avaient qu'à être discrets, alors.

Comprenant que c'était à son tour de jouer, Francis se débarrassa de son ruban, libérant ses cheveux blonds et brillants qui dévalèrent de part et d'autre de son visage comme une rivière d'or. Certaines mèches se plaisaient à camoufler son visage, mais le français passa délicatement ses mains sur elles pour les ramener derrière l'oreille. Il savait qu'Arthur ne rêvait que d'y perdre ses doigts. Les lui tirer pendant l'orgasme.

De son côté, le plus jeune commençait à sentir une réaction dans son pantalon. En même temps, il sentit une goutte de sueur lui glisser dans la nuque, qu'il se dépêcha de recueillir avec sa main. Le geste de se caresser la nuque mit Francis dans le même état.

Etrange qu'il fasse aussi chaud.

Arthur s'étira sur sa chaise, passant les bras derrière lui, tendant les muscles de son corps, s'offrant à la vue du français qui l'imaginait déjà s'étirer sous lui alors qu'il lui ferait l'amour. Les bras enfouis sous l'oreiller, la gorge offerte, le dos courbé. Si sensuel.

Il crierait ce soir. Il crierait pour lui, dans ses bras, contre sa peau.

Francis caressa ses lèvres avec ses doigts alors qu'il faisait semblant de poser sa tête sur sa paume. Puis, subtilement, il en glissa un entre ses lèvres, le mordillant avec un sourire carnassier. Arthur soupira en le voyant, puis se l'imagina dans un lit juste pour eux.

C'était désormais sûr, ils allaient se retrouver dans la même chambre d'hôtel ce soir. Les promesses dans leur regard le certifiaient. Francis ouvrirait la porte en dévorant ses lèvres et son cou, peu intéressé de savoir si on les voyait ou pas. Puis, une fois dans la chambre close, il le débarrasserait de ses vêtements avec désir. Allongé sur le lit, Arthur s'étirerait sous ses caresses intimes, gémirait contre sa peau et crierait à l'orgasme qu'il lui donnerait.

Séduit par leur jeu, Francis se demanda depuis quand son cher anglais était devenu si attirant, malgré les défauts atroces dans son comportement parfois immature. Quoi qu'il n'était pas mieux, en fait. Non, lui n'avait pas d'horribles sourcils qui ressemblaient des chenilles.

Le soir même, ils mirent leurs menaces à exécution, dans la chambre de Francis, et depuis, ils s'asseyaient toujours côte-à-côte.

C'était plus simple pour enlacer leurs doigts sous la table.

* * *

**Voilà... C'est fini... J'espère que le Rated M est assez justifié ^^"**

**Mon ressenti? Eh bien, je suis contente d'avoir écrit ceci et j'espère être dans le thème (ça, vous me le direz en review). Je me suis bien amusée et j'ai vraiment hâte de poster à nouveau sur ce site! Je m'éclate toujours à écrire des fictions!**

**Biz', chers lecteurs-lectrices!**

**Kurea-chan**


End file.
